A Tyrant, A Hero and a Lost Girl
by quackquackrubberduck
Summary: What if the Hero of Brightwall had a younger sister? Margaret joins in with her brothers adventures and the revolution. This follows her story of how she comes to terms with her new life. Can she come to terms with it or will she need the help of a blonde Captain Finn? Disclaimer: I do not own Fable, its themes or any of its characters


Disclaimer: I do not own Fable or any of its characters

_8 Years Ago_

"_Rosie! Rosie! Wake up its just a dream."_

_A little 9 year old girl sat bolt upright in bed sweating, shivering and crying, reaching out around her as a boy no older than 14 came rushing to her side._

"_He's going to hurt me he's going to kill me!" the little girl called Rosie screamed nestling herself in the boys shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_It was just a dream Rosie don't be frightened," he hushed rocking her back and forth as she hyperventilated through her tears._

"_Don't call me Rosie!" she cried, "him in the dream he calls me that. He-he-he whispers it when he's about-"_

_But she couldn't finish off her sentence as more tears pooled out of her eye and she clutched the boy tighter._

"_No one will ever hurt you Rose Margaret. I your brother will make sure of it-"_

"_Call me Margaret never Rosie never again!"_

"_Why? This man in your dream he can't hurt you he's not real."_

"_He is! He is! Its-"_

"_Come on you can tell me."_

_The little girl looked up into her brothers kind and blue eyes, they reassured her and made her feel above all safe._

"_It was our older brother...Logan…"_

8 Years Later

Margaret now a 17 year old girl, toasted her freezing hands on the small fire in the Mistpeak Dweller Camp. So much had happened over the past two days. Herself, her older brother James the Prince of Albion, Sir Walter Beck and her brothers Butler Jasper had escaped the castle, escaped Logan and were starting a revolution to overthrow him. Margaret still couldn't get her head round things. They had run away from their older brother, who had plagued her nightmares as a child, yet she still loved and felt hurt that she had betrayed him. James, the brother she had always loved the most and he had loved her the most in return, had found out he was a Hero and would be the King of Albion once Logan was overthrown. And the hardships. The terrible ordeals that people outside of Bowerstone Castle had been suffering from. It made her forget her troubles. It made her realise that all this pain and change and confusion was worth it to save those people under Logan's rule.

"Budge up Margaret, Hero coming through," her older brother joked about shifting her across so that he could occupy the most the fire.

"You're a shit James," Margaret laughed elbowing him in the ribs, but then stared into the fire the licking flames mesmerising.

"You alright?" her brother asked suddenly serious.

"Fine, just worried about you. You're in more danger than ever and I couldn't bare to loose you."

James pulled his younger sister into a strong hug just like he would when they were younger.

"Don't you dare worry about me. Things may seem bleak at the moment but we escaped Logan ok! We can make things better we can finally give Albion what it deserves," he hushed, making Margaret feel a little more relieved, "oh bless you Margaret you look tiny."

This made her a little annoyed. She was usually so tall and strong and powerful in the way she looked, but with little food and wearing her brothers oversized shirt and Mercenary trousers she looked like a little girl dressing up in her father's clothing.

"But by no means am I fragile! I'm willing to fight and stand by your side just as much as anyone else!" Margaret exclaimed making her brother break out in a broad grin as he ruffled her brown hair.

Though she was pulling her face, Margaret leaned into her brother and sighed enjoying this peaceful moment in front of the fire as the snow fell around them. She was lucky really to have him, to have Walter and the support of the Dwellers. While James had been off doing things for Sabine, she had stayed in the camp listening and talking to the Dwellers, hearing their stories and seeing their hardships really made her angry at Logan angry at how these people were treated. But that only pushed her on more to keep going and support the cause.

After a period of silence and Margaret playing with James' dog, her brother finally spoke.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow to get some followers from Bowerstone that Walter knows," James said.

"I'll miss this place," Margaret sighed, "but it will be good to come back when the people are better when you have helped them."

"I hope I can Margaret I really hope I can."


End file.
